This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for debarking logs.
Due to an increasing shortage of large timber, substantial quantities of small-sized timber, and particularly hardwoods, are gradually emerging from anomynity as a distinctive and marketable commodity, as discussed in a paper entitled "Debarking of Eucalypts--A re-appraisal". by A Krilov, and published in Aust. For. J43(4) 1980--145-149. These new types of raw material, which have previously received little attention, are expected to form a much more important part of the world's timber supply in the near future.
The cost of debarking large quantities of small, low volume timber, such as hardwoods, of poor configuration by conventional means, is ofter prohibitive. One way of achieving this cheaply and efficiency would be to use an appropriately designed hydraulic debarker.